


Before the Patrol Returns

by MeChewChew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Estinien Wyrmblood, Brat, Choking, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Gaius plays with Estinien's chest and makes him beg.As usual.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Before the Patrol Returns

“Quickly,” Gaius says, closing the flap to the tent while Valdeaulin and Severa go on patrol.

Estinien grumbles and crosses his arms where he sits on the tarp covering the ground, blanket pushed aside. He glares up at him petulantly and Gaius sighs, rolls his eyes slightly and reopens the tent once more.

“Wait,” Estinien shuffles onto his knees, begins unlacing his shirt and sliding it down his shoulders with a shudder, eyes steady on Gaius and a tongue darting out to wet his lips.

The tent closes for a final time (hopefully) and Gaius raises an eyebrow, kneels down and crooks a finger at the dragoon, beckoning him over once the fabric slips off of his frame.

Estinien glares at him, nose going up in the air with a quiet growl.

They don’t have time for this.

“Come.” Gaius says, begins unraveling the laces to his trousers until they could see the strain of his cock against his undergarments. “We either do this now or never.”

Estinien bristles and crawls over, hair falling over his shoulders. Gaius repositions himself to sit more comfortably, leans over to grab Estinien’s arms and haul him onto his lap until he straddles his legs.

The dragoon hisses and Gaius squeezes his thighs harshly, digging his fingers into the fabric until the stitches pull taut, “get these off. Now.”

Estinien gets off him with a tsk, making quick work of sliding his trousers down, Gaius doing the same from his seat. Once off, both legs are on the ground around Gaius once more, ass slamming down onto Gaius’ thighs with a loud smack.

“Good,” Gaius murmurs, grabs Estinien’s ass in both of his hands and squeezes until he whines, uses harder force until he knows they’ll bloom with his handprint.

Gaius slaps one of his ass cheeks before sliding his hands up to his waist, pulling him closer until they’re pressed up against one another. A hand finds its way into white hair and Gaius _pulls_ as his mouth closes around one nipple, hard from the night’s breeze.

Estinien releases a choked moan as his head falls back, spine arching to meet Gaius’ tongue as it swirls around and sucks on it. Gaius’ other hand flicks his other nipple, lightly pinches it between his fingers and plays with it.

Estinien squirms in his lap and grinds against him, cock erect and beginning to leak the more Gaius plays with his chest, nipping and licking between the two. His hands fall back to support himself against Gaius’ knees, hips bucking each time Gaius sucks on his chest. Between each moan is a whimper, head still pulled back and mouth forced open from the strain of his neck.

Gaius bites the area around his nipple, imprinting his teeth onto his pec. Estinien lets out a shuddering gasp and shakes in his hold, can barely form Gaius’ name on his tongue before the other moves to bite the other side.

The hand in his hair leaves to blindly reach for a vial of oil and Estinien relaxes with a deep sigh, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Gaius’ neck and look down. Gaius looks up at him with dark eyes, the hand playing with his chest moving down to squeeze his ass again and pull it apart.

A slicked finger enters his hole, shortly followed by another without hesitation. Estinien grunts and takes it easily, pushes back against him as Gaius stretches him. He’s lightly panting by the time a third enters and absolutely howls when Gaius curls his fingers _just right._

Estinien writhes against him, hands tugging in his hair and scratching his back, spine arching to get away from the pleasure. Gaius only goes further, pushes deeper and faster, finger fucks him until he mewls and leaks precum onto his shirt.

“I’m close-” Estinien gasps, thighs squeezing around him tightly.

Gaius immediately ceases his movements, pulls his fingers out despite the dragoon’s whining. He pushes Estinien onto the ground, grabs his hips in a bruising hold, and flips him over onto his stomach. Estinien barely pulls himself up onto his hands before Gaius has a hand on his shoulder and pushes him down until his cheek grates against the tarp. He growls and Gaius pulls his hips up, knocking his knees apart until they’re spread wide.

A moment later, oil’s being poured down his ass and a finger rubs against his hole teasingly. Gaius lets out a sound of amusement behind him and Estinien tries to rub back against him.

“Beg.”

Estinien growls and balls his hands into fists beside his head, straining to look back at him with a glare.

Gaius raises an eyebrow at him, slicks his cock with oil lazily, hard and standing erect just for him. He shifts forward to rest it between Estinien’s ass cheeks, slides it hotly over his hole. Estinien shakes his ass ever so slightly to entice him, grinds his teeth together and swallows thickly.

“Fuck. Me.” He grits out, lust-filled eyes attempting to intimidate him.

“How so?” Gaius positions the tip against his hole, pushes in _just slightly_ and pulls out again.

Estinien grunts and slams a fist onto the ground, “stick your fucking cock inside me!”

“And?” Gaius kneads his ass with his thumbs.

“Please!” Estinien strains out, fingers gripping tightly at the mat beneath him in his frustration.

Gaius smirks and thrusts in with a swift movement, bottoming out as Estinien howls and squeezes down on him. His movements are quick and sharp, hips nearly robotic in their pace as he fucks Estinien into a mewling mess.

“Ah-!” Half of Estinien’s moans get cut off between the ground and his own inability to finish one before he hiccups into another one.

Gaius is so large inside of him, reaches farther and presses inside him harder than any fingers could do. His cock fills and makes him feel like he’s being split apart, his own cock pathetically splashing precum below him as he whines for more. Gaius pushes against his back until he’s nearly flat on the ground, long legs flying up behind him and toes curling as he quivers in pleasure.

His moans grow louder and louder with each thrust, Gaius’ hands hot where they squeeze against his hips, tongue scalding where they come to lick down his spine. Two fingers enter his mouth and shove deep inside until he’s choking on them, saliva dripping out of his mouth. Distantly, he hears Gaius telling him to shut up, that Valdeaulin and Severa are coming back from patrol soon, but he can’t stop the noises leaving his throat. Not when Gaius’ cock keeps rubbing him in all the right places and making him unable to think of anything besides pleasure.

There’s a slap to his ass and he keens, only to be cut off by those fingers shoving in deeper. Another hand grips his hair again and pulls _hard_ to snap his head back and Estinien screams his heart out, tongue lolling out as Gaius’ fingers leave his mouth instead to wrap around his neck and _squeeze._ His eyes roll back and he lets out a choked moan as Gaius’ hips stutter and a flood of heat fills him.

He barely registers his own cock spurting in his climax, so focused on the way that Gaius fills him so hotly, makes him feel bloated and full. His head goes down onto the tarp with a smack when Gaius lets his hair go, gasping for air and shivering from his climax. He whimpers when Gaius slowly pulls out, ass squeezing weakly and leaving him feeling empty as it dribbles out a steady stream of come until it pools between his legs. He’s so lost, he can’t form any words, any thoughts.

Gaius turns him over and cleans up while he mewls in his post-coital pleasure, draping a blanket over him as his shakes turn into cold shivers.

The last thing he remembers before falling into a restful slumber is the warmth of a hand caressing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on twitter @incorrectelezen or @mechewchew


End file.
